


I Thought I was Good Enough

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Betty and Jughead get in a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and on instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty scowled up at Veronica and Archie singing, her face becoming more unpleasant by the minute. So he couldn’t give her the answer she wanted, but he could give that very same answer to Ms. Grundy, Valarie, Cheryl, and Veronica? She felt Jughead tensing beside her, but at the moment she didn’t really care. Instead of worrying about him, she was coming to the conclusion that Archie Andrews was a fuckboy who was never worth her time. 

Jughead grabbed her arm gently, easing her to look up at him. “Betty, I think we need to talk outside.”

She looked up at him, the lights of the dance making her face and hair glow. “Oh, okay. Now?”

He gritted his teeth and began to lead her outside. “Yes, now.”

Once they were finally outside, Betty looked at him expectantly. “I don’t see why we had to leave so abruptly. Ronnie and Archie were in the middle of their song.”

“Oh, trust me, Bets. I know.” He scowled, trying to keep his anger under control. 

“So what’s the problem here?” she demanded, getting more irritated by the second. 

He finally snapped and turned back around to face her. “What’s the problem? What’s the problem?! I’ll tell you what the problem is! I saw the way you were looking at him!”

Betty let out a hollow laugh. “You really think I still have feelings for Archie? You’re unbelievable!”

“Don’t try and lie to me! I thought I was good enough for you!” he shouted, his face looking hurt.

Betty let herself feel an ounce of sympathy before anger took over again. He’d dragged her outside and screamed at her over some dumb mistake he’d made. “Yeah? Well maybe you’re not, Jughead.”

She barely had a chance to take in his face after she spoke before he ran off, away from the dance and away from her.

~

“Betty, what the hell happened at the dance?” Veronica inquired, “Jughead hasn’t even been able to look at you all week.”

“We thought we had something,” Betty mumbled, “But it turns out it wasn’t there.”

“Bullshit, B,” Veronica snapped, “That boy looked at you like you hung the moon and you did the same to him.”

She shrugged. “It’s over, Ronnie. Let it go.”

~

Betty wasn’t going to lie. She wanted Jughead back. But she was too stubborn to apologize. And she was willing to bet he was just as stubborn. Or maybe he really was better without her. Maybe he just didn’t want to apologize. 

“Hey, mind if I-..Betty...” 

She looked up. Of course it was Jughead. He always showed up when she least expected it. “No, it’s alright. Sit down. Flutesnoot will be here soon anyways. We don’t want him to mark you as late.”

Jughead smiled a little, sitting down beside her. There were a few moments of awkward, tense silence before they both turned to each other. 

“I’m sorry,” they both burst out.

Betty laughed a little. “I guess we’re not as stubborn as I thought.”

He smiled. “I guess not, Bets. Come here.”

She threw herself into his arms, kissing him quickly as she beamed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Let’s never fight again.”


End file.
